Dark Love
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: (Complete) Raven has a deep secret; she is in love with Beast Boy. How can she tell him without being known and what might be the consequences? Raven POV BBRae
1. The Truth Is

Helloooooooooooooooo fans!

This is my **FIRST** try at a romance fic so please try to keep up with me. I'm multi-tasking three fics at one time while I'm listening to Green Day's American Idiot and David Byrne's Like Humans Do.

---

**Dark Love**

By **R2K2J**

A/N: This is in Raven's POV.

**Chapter 1: The Truth Is…**

---

Well, just another day like any other. Robin was in training, Cyborg and Beast Boy are fighting for control of the controller and Starfire's trying to spread love and peace as if she was a hippie or something.

I was sitting on the couch, reading another book of mine, which was called "Dark Poems for the Unloved". I tried to get away from the ruckus that Cyborg and Beast Boy were making, in which I would like to call a two-man riot.

So I just sat there reading. But the truth is…

---

As I walked into my forbidden room, I closed it. Then the loving side of me came out. _Oh god, what do you want now? _I thought to myself.

"Aw, come on, Rae. I know your secret." the 'loving me' said.

"Okay. Tell me what it is then." I asked her.

"You like Beast Boy, don't you?" In the midst of breathing, I choked for a bit before I regained my composure.

"What makes you think that?" I said as I walked to my big mirror.

"You weren't reading your book back there." Once again, I choked before she continued. "You were faking your reading, but you put the book down slightly just to stare at Beast Boy." Oh yes, I forgot to mention. She was the know-it-all of the more loving side of me.

"Love is nothing to me." I said.

"No, it isn't." she answered back.

"Love is conditional." I said.

"Not for you." she said before she disappeared back into me. Maybe what she said was true. Maybe I do love Beast Boy. I thought about what she said and fell asleep on my bed.

---

Well, whatever she just said, I don't care. It was already morning. I headed to the kitchen to get a glass of herbal tea for breakfast. Beast Boy was making his favorite 'tofu eggs and bacon special'. At first, I didn't know what it would taste like. But seemingly everyone should know that I don't care. Cyborg didn't want any, so he threw his away.

There was no way I could talk to Beast Boy now. There was only one person I could turn to for advice. And by god she'll be the last person I'll ever go to for advice.

---

"So, you want to know how to love?" she asked me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the go-to girl was Starfire. She had many Earth boyfriends, but turned them down immediately because she knew she was going to say something bad.

"Not me. A friend of mine." I replied falsely. I sat on her bed that looked like a Rune Essence (A/N: Runescape people know this!) or something like a flat plate with a pillow on it. "Well, actually it is for me."

"Why?" I, once again, choked for a few seconds before I replied.

"What if I told you that what I'm about to say is true?"

"What is it, then?" Why do I keep choking? That's not me! Anyway, I had to before I told her the truth. It took me a moment to do so but I finally did it.

"I…" Stop. "I…love……… Beast Boy…" Finally, I could get rid of the feeling that was inside me. But, I could sense that something was going to go wrong.

Oh, yeah. Starfire's happiness. She jumped up on me and congratulated me.

"This is wonderful! We must tell now!" She said but I had to stop her. Who else could stop a too-happy person?

"Listen to me, Starfire. You have to keep this secret. I don't want anyone to know that I am in love. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" She replied happily. I could only breathe a sigh of relief. I said to myself, "This is not going to work out well…"

---

**To Be Continued**

---


	2. Time Bomb

Helloooooooooooooooo fans!

This is my **FIRST** try at a romance fic so please try to keep up with me. I'm multi-tasking three fics at one time while I'm listening to Green Day's American Idiot and David Byrne's Like Humans Do.

A/N: Sorry I had to keep you guys waiting. I was too obsessed with Runescape that I forgot what I had to write. I'm also currently listening to Sum 41's We're All to Blame. TT

---

**Dark Love**

By **R2K2J**

A/N: This is in Raven's POV.

**Chapter 2: Time Bomb (The name of the song by Rancid)**

---

Well, it's huge. Here's what I did. I told Starfire my big, bad, humungous secret; I like Beast Boy. I could sense that my reputation would be over in seconds. This is Starfire I'm talking about. She couldn't keep a secret for less than five minutes. Heck, she couldn't keep a roller disco open for less than three weeks.

Heh.

I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to keep my cool and try to tell him. Slowly, calm and smooth.

The next morning, at breakfast, Beast Boy was cooking (yet again) his favorite tofu eggs and bacon special. This time, with onions. I entered the kitchen, picked up a glass of herbal tea and got out of there. After everyone was out of the kitchen, I went to the refrigerator, took out the plate and ate a portion of it. I put it back in the fridge and went back to my room.

It tasted bad. Heh. Should've known.

---

How could I tell him? It was like I had a ticking time bomb with me. I'd better tell him before anyone else does. But I couldn't. I still hesitated. Wait a sec. I'm worried. I am never worried!

I was still upstairs waiting in my room. Until Beast Boy came around. This time I had to tell him. I opened my door. He turned to it. I pulled him into my room. This was the first time I pulled someone into my room. There's always a first time for everything.

"Okay, listen to me, Beast Boy." I said to him.

"Why did you drag me in here, Raven? I thought you didn't want anyone in your room." He cleared up for me.

"What I'm about to say may shock you." Beast Boy was still curious. I walked over to my window and looked outside. "You know about me, right? You think that I wasn't meant to love. If you think so, then you're wrong."

"And why are you saying this?" He asked. I had to clear my throat before saying the truth.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone after I say out whatever I'm about to say?" He nodded. And finally, "Because… I… love you, Beast Boy." He was in shock once I said it out. He clearly became conscious again and walked to me.

"Raven, you didn't have to keep it a secret for a long time."

"I had to tell you in secret."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'll accept it." Then he hugged me. I had to hug him back. This was the beginning of a beautiful romance.

---

**Fin**

---

Please R&R!!

Beast Boy's side: Unexpected. The continuation of the romance story.


End file.
